She's Real
by Ja's FEELS
Summary: Brittany, with the help of a friend comes up with something special for Santana. /one!shot


**She's Real**

"..._Ever since you told me there was only room for two_-"

"Hey Brittany!"

"...Hey," she replies, suddenly nervous.

"What you got there?" Unique asks, suspicious of the abrupt change in her demeanor.

"...It's nothing..."

"Come on B, I thought we were friends?"

"Ugh, we are Mercedes but-"

"It's Unique...or Wade."

Brittany nods slowly, folding the small piece of paper into smaller squares. "...I just, I just don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Are you sure?" Unique looks over the blonde with concern, she hasn't known her very long but knows enough to feel worried about the way she has been acting recently. After her frequent absences and that crazy meltdown, everyone's been a little cautious to talk to her.

"No."

"Well...can you give Unique a peek at what you have there?"

Brittany can see that the girl will not back down and reluctantly hands over her paper.

Unique takes it hesitantly, making sure that it's okay.

She opens the small folds until they become bigger folds and leans back up next to Brittany's lockers, reading on carefully.

…

"...Honey." Unique crinkles her brow slowly on each word.

"I know it's hard to understand...you can read it out loud if you want," Brittany brings her voice down low to whisper, "It always helps me when I sound the words out."

"Yeah but..._oooh no ma'am_!" Unique eyes the paper with surprise.

"I know!"

"_Lawd_!"

"It's pretty dope right?" Brittany asks, hopeful. She starts to bob her head slightly thinking about all the words she just finished writing.

"I think the word you are looking for is foul," Unique looks up to suddenly pouting blue eyes. "You can't sing these words to...whoever it is you're trying to sing them to."

"It's for Santana, I think she will like it."

Unique watches on as the light that started to shine in Brittany's eyes slowly dim again and it hits her.

"But I don't think it would be appropriate- and...who's Santana?"

"Merced- I mean _Unique_, Santana Lopez...my gir- _ex_-girlfriend..."

"Huh," she raises an eyebrow slightly to this new and interesting information. The woman's sexuality never crossed her mind before but now that it has, she oddly feels a little more comfortable in a small way around her.

"...She's off feeding Kentuckian ducks now."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Fuckin' Cardinals," Brittany exhales sharply.

Unique continues to give the blonde a confused look.

"Louisville!" Brittany insists.

"What about it?"

"That's where Santana's going to school- how do you not know any of this stuff, we've been friends for like three years now."

Unique shakes her head at that last part with an amused dismissal as Brittany closes her locker. "And you wanna win her back?"

"Of course I do," Brittany shakes her head as well, annoyed at how blindingly obvious she believes it all to be. "I'm in love with her."

"Girl there are so many other _clean_ songs you can sing though, why this one?"

"Why not?"

"Well let's see," Unique steps away from the lockers before getting forcefully pushed right back into them by a couple of jocks.

"-The fuck!?" Brittany shouts into a crowded hallway, "Hey! Come back here!"

She attempts to chases after them but Unique grabs her arm.

"Don't! It's okay..."

"It's not," the blonde fumes, scraping a strand of hair out of her face. "No one is supposed to put their hands on people like that."

"I don't want any trouble."

Brittany rolls her wide eyes and pulls her into a tight hug. "This ends now."

"I'm fine!" Unique quickly puts on a smile and backs away, "And I'm still _fabulous_!"

Brittany can't help but smile at her resilience however obviously forced it is. "Definitely," she agrees, "Hey! You should come on Fondue For Two!"

"Unique does not compute."

"We should call them out," Brittany tries; full of hope. "And Lord Tubbington could teach you some great kill moves," she nods to herself with a sly grin.

Wanting the subject to be dropped Unique feigns interest and shrugs her shoulders gently.

"So anyway, back to this song of yours B."

"Does that mean you'll come on the show?"

"Ugh," she tries to think of a way out, the last thing she wants to do is put herself out there only to get destroyed in the process. The idea seems like the milkshake that will bring all the bullies to the yard, and she doesn't even like milkshake, or fondue. "...Only if you change this song, or at least the lyrics."

"What's wrong with it?" Brittany asks, throwing her hands in the air. She really has been working hard on this.

"Well, before Unique was _rudely_ interrupted, I was going to point out that 'What's-my-motherfuckin'-name' probably isn't the best way to start off if you're wanting to win this girl back."

"But it's gangsta," the blonde deadpans.

Unique clears her throat, "That it is B but...'To-bring-pain-to-pussy-hoes', she shakes her head violently, "I _cannot_ let you sing this to her, you don't even look like these words would ever come out of your mouth!"

The blonde pouts again.

"I guess it's just that ever since Santana left...I got lost in the streets-"

Unique fights to stifle back her amusement.

"-And blowin' on this Mary Jane, I've been analyzing the game," Brittany deadpans again.

"Okay," light laughter escapes brown features. "I have an idea, what's your final period for the day?"

"Well I have to go and see Ms. Pillsbury today instead of my regular class, the _man_ is still tryin' to hold me down ya feel me?"

"...Uhh okay, well I'm gonna take this into my next class and...fix it up a bit," Unique gestures to the paper, giving a small smile to the blonde, "Then we'll meet outside of her office and go over it?"

Brittany beams and gives her another hug just as the bell rings.

* * *

"I hope you like it," Unique shrugs with smile, "I changed some things around,"

"Yes!" Brittany bounces on her feet, "Thank you!"

"I couldn't figure out what else you could start out with though, I just ask that you keep it sensible," she grins.

"What if I start out with something like Biggie's '_Babay __B__abay__'_!" Brittany shouts, turning a couple heads walking by.

"Yeah...go with that" Unique encourages her on, realizing that whoever this Santana girl is, she's gonna love it either way.

"Brittany?"

A familiar voice interrupts their little pow wow and the blonde whips around at the sound.

"Santana!" Brittany shouts, running over to greet her.

She isn't at all surprised by the woman's presence, with the last showing of McKinley's production of Grease happening just the night before, Brittany figured Santana would stop by one last time before leaving town for school again.

"Hey, come and say hi to Mer-_Unique_," Brittany winks and pulls the smaller woman over to her.

The two say hello and Brittany watches the exchange suspiciously, genuinely wondering why no one will bring up the obvious history between the three of them.

"Anyway," the blonde rolls her eyes dramatically, "_We _have something to show you," she gestures to Unique with a playful wink.

"We do?" Unique asks.

"Uh yeah," Brittany winks again, this time gesturing to the song in her hands.

Unique opens her mouth as if to say 'Oh!' and Brittany turns her attention back to Santana.

"Can you wait for us in the auditorium?" she asks the Latina with big and pleading eyes.

Santana chuckles under her breath, wondering what the other woman has up her sleeve. "Sure."

…

Unique waits patiently to know what her place in all of this is. She stands curiously, watching the blonde read over the song.

"Okay...so I need you to sing the chorus," Brittany smiles as she reads, "Can you do that?"

"Uhh, okay...yeah but isn't this kind of personal?" she asks, going over the reason why Brittany wanted to do this in the first place. "Can I just kinda like...sing offstage...I don't wanna _outshine _you, miss thang," she teases.

Brittany laughs, "Yeah, that's fine, it's just that...there's no band...and it's all really last minute. Plus your voice is awesome," she smiles.

"I bet you anything Santana will join in," Brittany playfully warns.

"Unique can share!" she whines feigning offense, "Plus, I _know_ a diva when I see one."

The two share a laugh as they walk through the auditorium doors.

* * *

"_Babay Babay_!" Brittany shouts as she walks onto the stage, giving a quick nod to Unique standing just off stage left.

Her heart flutters when she hears her one woman audience giggle nervously from her front row seat.

"You remember that play-list I made you last year, during Valentine's day?"

"Duh Britt!" Santana beams back, "...I've actually been listening to it a lot recently."

The blonde's heart flutters again.

"Well I wanted to add to that list," she adds, suddenly nervous that she'll mess up the new words.

"Here it goes," she nods again to let Unique know that she is ready.

_Sittin' here goin' insane, I'm analyzin' the game_

Brittany starts off slow.

_And the game done chose me_

_To bring pain to these friends and foes, it's one in the same_

_Ever since you told me_

_there's only room for two, I've been makin' more room for you_

_Now only you can hold me_

_Kiss me, hug me, judge me, the only woman I want to love me, holla!_

Her nerves fall away as she comes to the chorus and Unique joins in.

_The way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk_

_Cause I'm real_

_The way you stare, the way you look, your style, your hair_

_Cause I'm real_

_The way you smile, the way your armpits smell, it drives me wild_

_Cause I'm real_

_And I can't go on without you_

_Santana, I've been thinkin' bout this relationship_

_And I wanna know is this as good as it gets_

_Cause we've been through the worst times and the best times_

_But it was our time_

_I'm here to get it poppin', hoppin', let's ride up to Happyville on our Unicorn_

_Hair blowin' in the wind, sun glistenin' off your skin_

_Now the glee club screamin' what's the deal with you and so and so_

_I tell them kidz, mind their biz, but they don't hear me though_

_Cause I live me life to the limit an' I love it_

_Now I can breathe again, baby, now I can breathe again_

_Cause I'm real_

_The way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk_

_Cause I'm real_

_The way you stare, the way you look, your style, your hair_

_Cause I'm real_

_The way you smile, the way your armpits smell, it drives me wild_

_Cause I'm real_

Santana joins in, giving Brittany goosebumps.

_And I can't go on without you_

...

Blue eyes search brown.

Unique quietly exits the auditorium to give the two women some alone time.

…

"Can you dig it?" Brittany asks slowly, hopping off the stage, and still bobbing her head.

Santana erupts into a fit of giggles that echoes within the grand space surrounding them.

"I dig _you_," she smiles warmly.

"But do you still _love _me?" the blonde questions, regretting the words as soon as they leave her mouth.

"Britt?"

Santana gets up from her seat and takes a step closer to her, "Of course I do...why would you think I ever stopped?"

"I don't...I don't even know why I said th-"

Santana cuts her off with a tight hug, "I love you, I love you, I love you..." she trails off into the crook of the blonde's neck.

Brittany couldn't stop the smile spreading widely across her face if she wanted to. She breathes in the brunette deeply, silently wishing for this moment to never end. Her hair smells so good, and she has to stop herself from burying her face in it.

"...Well, I'm not dating anybody knew...boy or girl..." she whispers onto soft black locks.

"Britt..."

Brittany takes a chance and pulls back a little. She locks her longing eyes onto Santana's and without any further hesitation she steals a kiss from the smaller woman.

Santana whimpers briefly at the contact and slowly starts to pull away, but the blonde doesn't want to let her go.

"Brittany," she breathes, taking a step back. "We talked about this and-"

The blonde furrows her brow, flinching slightly in anticipation.

"-it would be fine if you were..." Santana finds her blue eyes again, "But I'm glad that you're not..." she shrugs with a lopsided grin.

Brittany launches for Santana's hand and places a light kiss on top of it.

The brunette just giggles and the two walk hand in hand back out into the hallways.

"I don't want you to go."

"And I don't want to go either Britt, but I have to, I have an early class tomorrow and-"

"It's okay..." Brittany quickly glances down, feigning interest in her fingernails.

"It is," Santana reassures her, "And it'll continue to be."

"How do you know?"

"How do you know I love you?...how do I know you love me?" Santana whispers, squeezing the blonde's hand tighter. "I just know...and somewhere deep down, you know too."

Brittany couldn't argue with that.

Santana stands on her toes to give Brittany a soft kiss on the cheek. "See you soon, and thank you for that _amazing_ song," she whispers again into a giggle.

"See you soon," Brittany smiles, although still sounding a little unsure.

* * *

Unique waits for Brittany at her locker, hoping the blonde would have to stop there before she left for home.

Luckily the blonde needed to drop off some books to release the heavy weight from her backpack.

"You betta _werk_!" Unique double snaps into the air.

Her wide grin finds Brittany who returns it with a little dance.

"So how did it go?"

"It's _murdaaaaaa_!" the blonde retorts, cupping her hands around her mouth for a deeper sound effect.

"I'm hoping that's a good thing?"

Brittany nods cheerfully.

Unique shrieks and claps her hands wildly at the good news. "See! I told ya girl, Unique knows all."

Brittany giggles lightly before giving her a warm smile. "Does she?"

"Mhmm," she giggles back.

"Soooo," the blonde smirks, "Since I promised to rap my song with 'cleaner' lyrics," she says using exaggerated finger quotations, "Will you keep your promise...and come on my show?"

Unique's smile twitches and her eyes travel down to the ground for a moment.

"Please?" Brittany steps closer. "It'll be fun!"

"...And what about after that, when the show is over?"

"_Please_, like my clique would ever let anything happen to you," Brittany rolls eyes.

Unique finds herself fighting off another set of giggles at the blonde's strange seriousness. She has got to be the quirkiest person she has ever met and she suddenly gets an odd feeling that maybe everything _will _actually be okay.

Brittany starts to rap loudly in the empty hallway. "Ain't nobody fresher than-"

"-my motherfuckin' clique!" Unique finishes with a dramatic twirl.

"Let's go get 'em."

* * *

**Holla'! Holla'!**


End file.
